Primal Love
by klainemeforever101
Summary: When a surprise encounter happens and 2 soul mates experience love at first sight, what will happen? Follow omega Dean and Alpha Castiel through their experiences of what it is like to feel whole for once in their lives. Their wolves will come out and play. Will they survive the struggles? Or will they lose to their inner beasts?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Primal Love

Summary: When a surprise encounter happens and 2 soul mates experience love at first sight, what will happen? Follow omega Dean and Alpha Castiel through their experiences of what it is like to feel whole for once in their lives. Their wolves will come out and play. Will they survive the struggles?

Chapter 1: The interesting encounter

Author's note: Well Hello new readers! As I am writing this I was wondering if anyone would like to be my beta! I can't have one because I haven't written 5 whole stories. I have another story going right now and it's a whole different fandom, so check it out if you would like. Umm… I think that is all and go Destiel!

Warnings: Homosexuality. Omega/Beta/Alpha dynamics, Mpreg, and I guess that is it… If you catch anymore then please tell me and I am quite sorry. (If none of this is your cup of earl grey then I advise you not to read this, I suppose.)

Disclaimer: Well like everyone in this fandom apparently I own nothing, probably never will… I don't know how I feel about that.

_o0o_

As Dean walked down the crowded street of Seattle he felt empty. All he could see were mated couples of either omegas and alphas, beats and alphas, or omegas and betas. Of course there were other unmated people in the area, but they still seemed content in their life; almost like everyone in the whole city was there to mock Dean and his emptiness. He loathed all of the other omegas and wanted to be them so badly.

Castiel walked through the couples trying so hard not to scream at himself every time one of the couples kissed or even hugged each other. He couldn't stand the thought that people who were so bad to others found love before he did. He was always the honest saint and what does he get? Living alone with no one to love at night, no one to help him sleep at night, but empty sheets and cold spaces. He is quite frankly done with it all emotions are just plain silly.

Neither of them suspected what was to come in the next hour.

Dean walked into the nearby Starbucks that was located on Pike Place St. and walked to the counter and waited patiently behind the other 3 people in line. But suddenly he found himself knocked over on the ground and his satchel bag's contents went flying all over the floor. He quickly snatched everything off the floor, but he wasn't the only one helping there was this other man (probably the man who presumably knocked him over) who decided to crouch down and help him pick everything up.

Once everything was put back up in Dean's satchel, Dean finally looked up from the floor and once he saw the beautiful blue orbs that found his sparkling green ones he knew that this was his mate. He finally felt whole in the inside.

Castiel looked up into the dazzling green and his breathe seemed to fail him. He was literally looking at perfection. Castiel seemed to finally gather enough breathe to say, "I think that I have been looking for you all of my life."

"I couldn't agree more." Dean quickly replied in a breathy tone.

"Could I buy you a coffee?"

"Sure."

They both walked up to the front counter and quickly placed their orders; Dean having a grand fat mocha and Castiel having a hot chocolate with vanilla chips. They quickly sat down at a corner table and started talking about everything under the sun. They both knew in that moment that they were meant for each other. Everything was perfect. They had enough things in common that it wasn't awkward, but not too much that they had enough difference that they attracted. It all fit and everything seemed to fall in place; almost like all of the stars aligned in that very moment.

At a quarter to 5 Castiel had to leave due to a business meeting, but before he left he gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek and then went to the counter to do something very special. Once Castiel finished everything at the counter he waved Dean Goodbye then left the Starbucks.

15 minutes later Dean finished all of his sketches that were due for the next book of his then got up to leave, but was stopped by Mike the barista and given a cup of chocolate Swiss, but the important thing was the message on the cup.

Castiel

206-459-8643

Mate

Dean was pretty sure he had small tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and left the Starbucks, silently sipping on the cup. He walked down the block to the apartment complex that he lived in. He smiled all the way up the stairs; life seemed to be looking up for him and he couldn't be more ecstatic.

Castiel was down at the home insurance company entering his office as the CEO and sat down. The leather of his chair bringing him to a nice euphoria that he didn't think existed till today.

If you told either of them that they would be meeting their one true love today they would have laughed in your face calling you every name under the sun. But after what they experienced in the Starbucks they now would tell you they couldn't picture their lives without each other; even after the one encounter they have had, but that is all they needed to know that they finally found their better halves.


	2. Chapter 2

Primal Love

Author's note: Well I'm back and ready to prove some wrong. Yes I know that the last chapter wasn't my best work, but I am here to prove that I can write depth. I hope you enjoy and like what I've written. Oh and still looking for a beta so please inform me if you would like to help a 14 year old writer.

Disclaimer: Well I do not have a single slice of the delicious pie that is Supernatural.

Chapter 2: A First Date

_o0o_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Castiel quickly picked up the annoying device that was his cell phone and answered, "Castiel Novak speaking."

There seemed to be some hesitance until there was a faint whisper, "Cas..." The voice sounded familiar and then it all seemed to click.

"Dean." Joy seemed to creep into Castiel's voice.

Even though they were talking on the phone Castiel could tell Dean had a blush on his cheeks when he spoke the next lines. "Thank you for the… umm… chocolate Swiss… I liked it a lot… actually…" The hesitance made Castiel giddy with excitement, so his mate was shy; how adorable.

"Really it was no problem." Castiel said with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"SoIwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogoonadatewithme." Dean all but rushed out.

"Umm… may you repeat that a little bit slower?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Dean questioned a little bit of fear in the back of his mind because everyone knew that omegas were not supposed to proposition dates to the alphas unless asked to do so.

But the strange thing was that Castiel seemed quite impressed by Dean's courage and gave an answer, "Yes I would like to go on a date with you Dean, but just don't suggest anything next time, do I make myself clear?"

Not surprisingly enough, the command that Castiel gave him sent a shiver down his spine and he felt weak in the knees. "Yes."

Castiel smiled and gave Dean the itinerary to the date. "I'll be around to pick you up around 7 p.m. and I expect you to be in your best clothing. The only thing I need is your address." Dean quickly told him his address.

Once they were done with the details they exchanged their goodbyes. "Goodbye Dean I'll see you tomorrow." Castiel said with a fondness to his voice that hasn't been there for a while.

"Goodbye Castiel, I can't wait for tomorrow." Dean said with glee.

They both feel asleep with a grin on their face. Nothing could make them happier in that moment.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Castiel sharply knocked on the apartment door that was Dean's. After a few seconds the door opened quickly to reveal a nicely dressed Dean, who was wearing an emerald green button up with a black tie. The dark denim jeans hugged his legs nicely that gave Castiel a great view of his ass, and his dress shoes pulled everything together to give Castiel a small heart attack, because damn his mate was drop dead gorgeous.

Dean looked at Castiel and could tell Castiel had a fresh shave and was wearing a nice charcoal gray suit. The blue button up that accompanied the suit made Castiel's eyes dazzle with sparkles. Dean stood there looked dazed because how could he Dean Winchester get such a handsome mate? Dean thanked the heavens for having such nice personalities to give him Castiel.

"Are you ready to go?" Castiel spoke with a breathy tone.

Dean couldn't muster up any words, so he simply nodded. They left the apartment complex and entered the street. There was a slight breeze in the air and Dean has never liked the cold, so he wrapped his arms around his torso. Castiel saw this and took of his suit jacket and wrapped it around Dean. Dean looked at him with a fond smile and said a soft, "Thank you." Dean snuggled into the slightly bigger coat and breathed in the intoxicating smell; bliss.

After a long stroll they appeared in front of a nice Italian restaurant. Dean just stared at the building in awe he had never been to a place so fancy. They quickly entered the building and were greeted by a hostess and asked about reservations. "Novak part of 2," Castiel quickly stated in a smooth voice that made Dean go weak in the knees to be near his alpha.

_So this is what it is like to have a mate? _ Dean thought.

Dean smiled and Castiel smiled back then lead him to their table in the middle of the fine establishment. Castiel pulled the mahogany chair back for Dean to sit in, and Dean politely sat down and was pushed in by his mate. Dean looked up at Castiel and smiled innocently. Castiel smiled down at Dean and sat down across from him.

They ordered their meals which consisted of Dean getting a plate of spaghetti with meatballs while Castiel got lasagna with extra cheese. There meals were delivered in a fashionable manor. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while until Castiel said, "So Dean I think we are both aware that we are meant to be mates, because the minute I saw you the world seemed to align into a perfect shape. I was wondering if you, Dean, would like to become officially my mate by doing a chase."

Dean blushed at this and quickly nodded his head. "I would be honored to become your mate Castiel. When would you like to do the chase?"

"Tonight." Castiel quickly replied.

"Eager I see." Dean said with a chuckle. "I agree to your terms Castiel Novak."

They both quickly finished their meals in relative silence. Castiel paid for the bill and got Dean a piece of apple pie which made Dean drool with excitement. He absolutely loved pie and was excited for it after the chase. They quickly walked back to Castiel's mansion that seemed to be outskirts of the town, in the woods. This made Dean more pleased that his mate was going to be able to take care of him. So when they entered the lawn Dean took a deep breath and slowly faced Castiel. Dean took a step back and transformed into a small wolf that had brown fur everywhere. Castiel smiled at this and quickly took his form as well. Castiel transformed into a big black wolf that stood proudly on all fours. Dean shivered at the sheer beauty and quickly took a huge leap towards the forests and started the chase. Castiel soon followed after.

The trees all seemed to pass by in a blur to Dean. He was running rapid trying to confuse Castiel more. Dean may be an omega, but he has always been a very fast omega that even some alphas have been known to be jealous. Dean was so excited that after a long wait he finally found the one and was experiencing his chase. It was so exhilarating that Dean grinned. But every great thing comes to an end. Dean ran to the end of a cliff and was trapped. There was no going back because he could hear the growl behind him that indicated that Castiel was right behind him. Dean just grinned, plain and simple.

Castiel watched as Dean turned around and could see the happiness in his eyes. That just made Castiel grin back in response. Castiel pounced onto Dean and started the process of claiming him. They had sex for the first time that night with each other and Castiel bit down onto Dean's neck indicating he was Castiel's only. After they were finally mated Castiel spooned Dean and they slept in a bundle together that night.

They awoke that morning feeling new and fresh like they never have before.


End file.
